sometimes love isn't a ad thingp2
by hina0chan
Summary: kurapika's hit a hard spot in his life watch hismisery unfold to love in my...cheesy summary right? just read much misery but it gets better promise


kurapika's pov:

i lifted up my sleeve looked at the needle in my hand squinched my eyes closed andput it in m arm relaxing as i felt it drain from the needle into my vain. my heart almost instantly sped up and a smile came on my tired sunken in face. lately my personality had taken a turn for the worse. to say the depression got worse is to say the least. i ept getting into fights with leorio about my health...oh if your wondering i wasn't doing drugs i was finishing off the last of my meds...that i needed badly...that i couldn't afford to get a new batch of...that i would go through withdrawl for...to say the least my luck turned sour. my headaches kept getting worse,and worse,and worse until one day i snapped, id hurt leorio...badly he was put ito a hospital, that was a week ago now,he should still be in for another good week or so...noone had told me to leave, no my brother ren had told me as i was hudled in a corner holding my head not to come, that we would talk later... so when i saw the car come up, and everyones face ranging from my mother's concerned to kunochi's fury, i took off not botherng to grab anything my head was still throbbing even after a week, the medicine was suposed to make it better... why didn't t? anyways i was tired so i sat down on a bench curled up and fell asleep. *'kurapika!, take it, im not gonna take it back and wold you get off the couch you've been there for hours aren't you supposed to go to work today?' leorio screamed making my head thump louder. 'le...leorio...can...can...you...n-not scream...p-please...' i mummbled trying to make it stop hurting he'd been like this ever scince he'd taken me to the doctors and they told him nothing was wrong, and they didn't think i was telling the truth. he imediatly started acting like i was a free loader 'oh shut up! we all know your not sick now get up you idiot!' with that he threw thebox at my head of coarse it hit it, making me yelp. 'ohthat hurt what about this he hit my head with the binding of a book, whch made it explode, i fell off the couch, rolling on the ground tears streaming out of my eyes 'STOP! STOP! iT HURTS IT HURTS! LEORIO l-leorio...stop please...' he finally stopped hitting me with things and when i loooked up at him he was squinting 'if you don't stand up i will beat te shit out of you.' wasn't he supposed to bemy best frein? 'l-le-' i couldn't even speak. let alone get up. 'now kurapika...' could tell by his tone that he ment buissnessi slooooowly got up. my breathing labored and as i opened my eys i saw him swinging his fist at my head i ducked but that made it worse 'cause his knee hit me square in the forehead, then my vision when into a tight little tube that i guessed was about the size of my pupili fell to the ground eyes wide and unblinking i could hear leorio frantically calling my name, how long had i been like this it felt like hours. it was probly about five minutes he probably thout i was dead but hey thats what you get when you knee kurapika in the head. i felt him shaking my and it got ten times worse. i smelt his callogn my head came out of the tube of unfeelingness to the world of hurt as my hands and feet flailed and my eyes squeesed shut i could tell i was hitting something by the loud THUNK that kept coming into my pain filled braini herd ren scream something then...well...wen i'm really really angry orin ALOT of pain my skin turnes black my eyes turn completely red like te irses and the whtes together, oh yeah and im ten times stronger then any other kurta that ever exsisted which even the weakest kurta would be stronger then the strongest man in the world so lets just say i could flick someone and theyed fly fyom tokio to new york hey free flight so i had cntrol over my actions kinda and well no cause blacked out then when i wokeup leorio was bleeding badly from his head and throat.* jolted up from the memory amd decided to go see leorio at the hospital. it took me three hours but as i reached his room i could hear him talking. ''kurapika hasent come home yet? why? where is he?did he call you guys?''i heard someeone utter a ''no'' and heard them coming out the door ran to the wall and hid 'till they wre gone then i sneeked back in his room ''l-leorio...?'' i asked quietly ''kurapka!where have you been you look like crap!i've been worrying about you!'' i winced ''ooh your head? s-orry kurapika... i just hate it when people lie about medial problem...'' he said '' LIE, LIE? I DID N- DID-did nohh...i fell to my hands and knees ''kurapka?'' coughing i covered my mouth then felt a wrm liqud i tried to hide it butthere was toomuch. i fell to my side still coughing and shaking waws this withdrawl? it didn't seem like it was possible to feel this bad i was sweating hard my eyes were squeesed shut and one hand cleanched my stmoche whilethe other still tried to conseal the blood. then i remembred something i hadn't grabbed the epolepsy medicaton...

kura-chan: hina-chans name is hina chan not toshihiro togashi or ''CREATOR OF WORRIORS OROCHI'' therefore she does not own anything other than ren and setsuki

arigatou 


End file.
